desperatefandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Mary Alice Young
---- grafika:dom Mary.jpg Dom Mary Alice Young ---- Mary Alice Young - prawdziwe imię i nazwisko - Angela Forrest - od jej samobójstwa rozpoczyna się serial Gotowe na wszystko. Od pierwszego odcinka jest wszystkowiedzącym narratorem serialu. Mary jest z pozoru szczęśliwą i pełną życia kobietą. Tak jak każda gospodynia na Wisteria Lane, również i ona ma sekrety. Pewnego pięknego dnia, po zrobieniu wszystkich zaplanowanych przez siebie robót domowych, kobieta postanawia popełnić samobojstwo. Jej przyjaciółki są zszokowane na wieść o śmierci Mary Alice. Zjawiają sie na pogrzebie i analizują sytuację. Nie przypuszczały, ze ma ona jakies problemy gdyż zawsze widywały ją jako spełnioną i szczęśliwą kobietę. Z kolejnych odcinków serialu dowiadujemy się, co zmusiło Mary Alice do tak drastycznego kroku. Sezon 1 Mary Alice Young (właściwie Angela Forest) była kiedyś (BEZPŁODNĄ) pielęgniarką. Pracowała w Salt Lake City w stanie Utah, wraz z Felicią Tilman - siostrą Marthy Huber. Do jej domu kiedyś zawitała Deidra Taylor. Była to dziewczyna Mike'a Delfino i miała z nim dziecko - małego Dane. Potrzebowała pieniędzy na jedzenie. Gdy Angela się nie zgodziła i kazała jej wyjść, Deidra zaproponowała jej sprzedaż dziecka. Angela się zgodziła. Po kilku dniach Deidra (była ona bowiem narkomanką) trafiła do szpitala, a ludzie dookoła niej zaczełi rozmawiać o dziecku. Angela w tamtym momencie zobaczyła reklamę Fairview w (fikcyjnym) stanie Eagle, gdzie leży Wisteria Lane. Przeniosła się tam. Zmieniła też imię na Mary Alice, Dane dała na imię Zachary a nazwisko zmienili na Young. Trzy lata później Deidra, dzięki pieniądzom bogatego ojca - milionera, znalazła ich. Była już wyleczona z narkomanii. Chciała zabrać Zacha/Dane do swojego domu. Z kłótni jaka się wywiązała Mary Alice pchnęła nożem Deidre, po czym ta wykrwawiona, zmarła. Mary Alice wzięła następnie skrzynie po zabawkach Zacha, by tam włożyć zwłoki Deidry. Zach jednak zszedł, na dół i zobaczył Deidre. Następnie, ciało Deidry zostało poćwiartowane a skrzynia z jej zwłokami wrzucona do jeziora. Tam po latach wypłynęła. Przez następne piętnaście lat, Martha Huber, dzieki siostrze Felicii i swemu wścibskiemu charakterowi, dowiedziała się o całej historii. Wysłała list anonimowy do Mary Alice: I KNOW WHAT YOU DID, YOU MAKE MI SICK, I'M GOIG TO TELL. (Wiem co zrobiłaś, Robi mi się na twój widok niedobrze, Zamierzam powiedzieć.) Wtedy to właśnie Mary Alice, w pilocie pierwszej serii popełnia samobójstwo. Niechciała ona by ta zbrodnia wyszła na jaw. Chciała też oszczędzić sobie przykrych spojrzeń przyjaciółek i zachować w ich myślach swój obraz jako idealnej żony, matki i przyjaciółki. Niestety, w skutek zbiegów okolicznośći Bree Hodge, Gabrielle Lang, Lynette Scavo i Susan Delfino odkryły całą prawdę. Mary Alice jest bardzo często wspominana przez pozostałe gospodynie. Czternaście lat znały się z Susan, dwanaście z Bree, osiem z Lynette i trzy z Gabrielle. Była osobą niezwyklę pomocną, udzielała się z mężem charytatywnie. Sezon 2 W drugim sezonie role Mary Alice zostaje jakby "uszczuplona", jednak cały czas wyczuwa się jej obecność. Sezon 3 W trzecim sezonie kontynuuje ona swą nową role mentora po zawiłych przygodach mieszkanek i mieszkańców Wisteria Lane. Rex Van De Kamp zastąpi ją w roli narratora TYLKO w odcinku My husband, the pig. Wystąpiła w odcinku "BANG" ponieważ śniła się Lynette Ciekawostki * Brenda Strong zastąpiła w roli Mary Alice, Sheryl Lee. Występowała ona w pierwszym pilocie serialu i została zamieniano na Brendę. Realizatorzy ponoć chcieli by głos narratorki nie był aż tak uduchowiony, lecz bardziej barwny i przyjemny. * Mary Alice miała początkowo posiadać nazwisko Scott. * Głos (Brendy Strong jako) Mary Alice jest słyszalny w każdym kolejnym epizodzie (odcinku) serialu. Wyjątkiem jest jeden odcinek: My husband, the pig z sezonu III. W nim to jeden jedyny raz zastępuje ją w roli narratora Rex Van De Kamp (postać grana przez Steven'a Culp'a). * W związku z powyższym będzie ona "wyspępować" w każdym kolejnym sezonie. Będzie ich prawdopopdobnie siedem. * Pomijając pilot serialu (gdzie Mary Alice popełniła samobójstwo i występuje jeszcze jako żywa osoba), postać tej desperatki pojawia się poraz kolejny we wspomnieniach jej przyjaciółek w: ** 3, 8 i 23 odcinku I sezonu ** 16 i 23 odcinku II sezonu ** i 7 odcinku III sezonu * Liczba odcinków postaci wynosi 17 (gdy pojawia się na ekranie), a 178 (gdy jest słyszana jako narrator). Kategoria:Postacie